dangerous west
by unknownwolf90
Summary: takes place after the series when Amu is 19 and a new enemy comes onto the scene but with ikuto returning a new egg and colledge on the herizon  how will she cope
1. character bio

**unknownwolf90: okay heres a new story**

**Amu: *reads script* oh this will be fun**

**Yoru: no it wont!**

**Unknownwolf90: shut up Yoru.**

**Ikuto: well I get a new chara**

**Amu: so do I**

**Unknownwolf90: and a new character from america and his charas and a new evil orginization threatens Amuto Ikuto please**

**Ikuto: Unknownwolf90 does not own shugo chara nor does he own us nor the songs**

**human character bios**

_Amu Hinamori_: its been 5 years since Ikuto left and Amu is getting ready to go to colledge in america. Amu is no long the shy lil girl she was 5 years ago she is now more confident and has convinced herself she has gotten over Ikuto and that he's never coming back and Utau is now her best freind.

_Utau Tsukiyomi_: Utau now goes by her real family name but continues her singing career but often visits Amu and Kukai and keeps in contact with Ikuto by cell. she is now dateing Kukai Souma.

_Kukai souma_: he is now a big time soccer player super star in japan but still keeps in contact with all his old freinds.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_: Ikuto is still travling the world but remains inlove with Amu and has a new chara a dog-like chara that represents his loyalty to Amu and his want to be with her. but he's now fighting a new group called Rictor but he's now learned they plan of sending opratives to Japan he is now headding for to continue the fight

_Lucian Redwood_: a former King's chair guardian from america he and his girlfreind Kiki joined up with Ikuto in america as they where more familiar with Rictor he often carries an old aucustic guitar that is simmiar to Ikuto's violin. Rictor in the past used it to control him. but thats a story for another time.

_Kiki Hymoto_: originally from Kyoto, Japan she moved to america and got the Queen's chair in the american Guardian's where she met her boyfreind Lucian Redwood. like Lucian she joined up with Ikuto to help Rictor but she often has Lucian handle the fighting

_Mugen Crowley_: coming from china he is a Rictor opritive that has the power if find special Items like the Humpty key and humptey lock. but as for why Rictor desires this power is still a mystery.

_Blake Tracker_: an American freind of Amu whos been helping her pick out an american colledge but is also a member of Rictor and a rival of Lucian he carries with him an item called the Nexus Key it's powers are still a mystery.

**unknownwolf90: well thats the character bios for more and if you want to know about Lucian's strugle with Rictor in the past let me know I'll make a chapter about it if I get enouth comment for it**

**Prof. Mental: well might be fun**

**Unknownwolf90: oh and down the road in this story Prof. Mental will be making an apperance in the actual story**

**Prof. Mental: *laughts like a mad man* FINNALY MY DEBUT**

**Ikuto: you regret saying it now dont you wolf?**

**Unknownwolf90: sadly yes I do**


	2. a new egg

**unknownwolf90: I know Iknow what your all waying "wolf you just put up the character bios whats the first chapter already doing up?" I'll admit its a surprise but we all know do you honestly want to wait a week for the actual story to start**

**cast: NO WE DONT!**

**unknownwolf90: well there you have is and as of today we'll be having a new cast member in all authors notes and don't worry he's not here to replace Prof. Mental everyone met Disc Claimer.**

**Disc: yo I';m here to do all the futur disclaimers people always made fun of my name in school WELL NOW LOOK AT ME DISC CLAIMER READING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Unknownwolf90: Disc please do your job**

**Disc: oh sorry Unknownwolf90 doesnot own the characters other then his own original characters of whom you'll find on his profile page and he does not own shugo chara nor the songs.**

**Unknownwolf90: thanx Disc now on with the story**

_**bold/italic's = dreams**_

_italic's= thought_

**(bold)= mid story authors notes**

**bold/underline=email**

_italic/underline=text_

**chapter 1: a new egg**

_[amu's pov]_

_**"Ikuto!" I shout as I towards him I can't let him on the airplane please stop it! even though I'm shouting Ikuto continues to walk towards the gate "Ikuto don't leave me you can't leave me!" I scream as I'm just about to grab his shirt to stop him.**_

I awake as I have fallen on the floor _damn it I thought I was over that dream_ I think as surrenly the door flys open and there in the door way is my now 9 year old sister Ami she runs up and help me up.

"heh I see you dreamed of Ikuto again" teased Ami she now had a hair style I had when I went to Seiako acadamy and I just sigh.

"How many times do I have to say this I'M OVER THAT PEVERTED CAT" I snap and force Ami out of my room and looks at myself in the mirror it's a wonder what 5 years can do. I now had long pink hair that wehn down to the top of my butt I was taller now my once flat chest was now about a C or B but my style had not changed I still wore goth punk cloths even though now I had a few more girly outfits like a dress that was simular to what I wore as Amulet Diamond and a few strapless dresses. I decided I'd go tradition I put on a black tank with a white vest and put on a black mini skirt I cliped my hair back then tied it off into a pony tail and cliped one of my red X clips into the tie and there we go perfect. I walks over to my laptop and sat down and checked out my email huh an email from Utau _I wonder whats up._I thought opening it

**hey Amu it's Utau here I just got a message from Ikuto him and 2 freinds from america will bearriving today Kukai is coming so wont you come please *puppy eyes***

_I-I-IKUTO IS COMEING BACK!_ I found myself thinking as I felt myself blushing 10 shades of red. _stop it amu forget him you over him dont let him hurt you again_. I quickly replied.

**fine. I'l come but only cause you asked Utau**

and send. _okay time to wake up the girls_ I thought and turned around and went wide eyed at my bed on my bed there was an egg A HEARTS EGG! It was black and red with cat heads and fish on it I screamed. as I did that Dia, Ran, Miki, and Suu rushed in an came to a stop as they also saw the egg.

"yay we get a new sister" cheers Ran as she began doing a lil cheer as Dia floated over to me.

"you think maybe it was born from you want-" began Dia.

"SHUT UP DIA I'M OVER HIM" I snap and pick it up and look it over "a new chara" I sighs "and I was just starting to find my trueself with these 4 now a new one and Ikuto coming home this isn't what I need I say picking up the new Chara carrier belt I had made there being 1 box for each Ran's was red with covered in hears and lil decroative rubys, Miki's was blue with spades and lil decrotive saphires on it, next was Suu's with was green with things like bowls and whisks all over it and lastly was Dia's it was gold and had lil thins like instraments and a lil diamond shaped topaz on it I quickly grabed another box I had been making these lil boxes for the guardian's at the acadamy and they all said I was an awsome designer so I attached the new box to my belt it was black but that it I carfully put the egg in it and headed out.

_[ikuto's pov]_

"it's been 5 years now" I sigh as I hear Yoru and my new dog like chara Kiba argueing

"no pranck fish andcat are better mutt Nya~!" snaps Yoru.

"no running around, steak and dogs are better you troublemaker!" snaps Kiba

"so Ikuto are you sure this is a good I dea getting your sister and freinds involved?" asked Lucian. Kiki had fallen asleep her head on his should as Lucias(Lucian's wolf chara) and Luna (Kiki's chara) where asleep together on Kiki's lap.

"don't underestimate them they've delt with somthing like this before." I say as I drift into my memories mostly was when Easter had controled me and I when Amu had saved me it would be nice to finnaly be back home.

soon the plane landed and we where walking off the plan. as I walked thru the gate I saw Utau next to her was Kukai as I had kept track of his career but next to them a was a beautiful pinkett who reminded me of... wait is that Amu" I blink once 5 years was that long of a time but in just those 5 years the shy lil girl I had fallin inlove with was now this beautiful younge woman. I walked up behind her signalling Kukai and Utau to stay quiet. as I leaned into her ear. "hey there strawberry" I whisper into her ear suddenly she spins around to slap me only for me to grab her arm to stop her.

_[Amu's pov]_

"I-Ikuto" I say surrpised then shake my head and pull my arm free "hmph I see you havn't changed you peverted cat" I snap but in truth I didn't, no bad Amu! I mentally scold myself. this causeing Kukai and Utau to begins laugthing.

"I take it these are your freinds Ikuto" said a woman walking up with a older and more athletic man.

"yep guys Meet Lucian redwood and his girlfreind Kiki Hymoto they used to hold the king and queens seat in america" said Ikuto.

"then you must have had a wish then Lucian?" I asked.

"I did have a wish I wanted to make the world somwhere where everyone accepted eachother but even though I did get a wish I ended up using it for somthing else. just then a loud screech could be heard as everyone but them began we neded up and I spotted somone above.

"heh greetings all I'm Mugen and this is Vlad and we're here to claim that egg younge miss." said the man smirking

**end chapter**

**unknownwolf90: and that the end of chapter 1**

**Amu: wow**

**Ikuto thats an awsome cliff hanger**

**Unknownwolf90: yep an next chapter we see a new king character transformation**

**Prof. Mental: we will?**

**Unknownwolf90: yep ****Cross**** Character transformation**

**Cast: 0_0**

**Unknownwolf90: and I wont post the next chapter for 3 weeks and heres somthing for you all if you like this story comment and try to geuss what happens with cross character transformation and if you geuss right you'll get an early preview of the next chapter anyways tell next time**


	3. cross character transformation

**unknownwolf90: hello all I know it's been a long 3 weeks but I'm glad to say chapter 2 is now here but I'm not telling you what cross character transformation is flor that you'll have to read the story.**

**Ikuto: so it's me, you and Amu that get to cross character transform?**

**Unknownwolf90: correct Ikuto and now everyone meet the newest member to our beloved cast and Amu's new chara Chika**

**Chika: hello all!**

**Yoru: *drools***

**Kiba: god bro your embarising me and Ikuto**

**Unknownwolf90: and also me anyways chika why don't you tell us a lil about yourself before the chapter.**

**Chika: gladly well as it was mensioned in the last chapter Amu is now designing things like belts well she now want to have the courage to admit she loves to do designing and her love for ikuto those 2 things combined and thus I was born I love to comment on clothing and argue with Miki over clothing and my chara change makes Amu want to rapidly start designing cloths and we will see amu do an ordenary character transformation with me to give birth to Amulet Lynx it's basily Ikuto's black Lynx character change only with a few changes**

**Unknownwolf90: awsome speaking of Amu where is she?**

**Chika: oh we character change just before coming here**

**Amu: *walks in a lil dizzy* to much fabric *faints***

**Unknownwolf90: *sweatdrops* anyways Disc**

**Disc: Unknownwolf90 does not own shugo chara nor they're character just the original characters on his profile page**

**comment reply:**

**blue bold = regulare character tranformation**

_red italics= cross character transformation_

**chapter 2: cross character transformation**

_[lucian's pov]_

_Damn it Mugen followed us here to Japan good thing the jewle lock and jewle key are safe_ I think as the pinkette Amu glairs at him.

"You not stealing my new egg Ran lets character transform" she said as she was about to transfrom when Ikuto stoped.

"No Amu it wont work" said Ikuto.

"Heh smart, now come to me alpha egg" said Mugen as a black egg with a big white greek A appears in this hand. "Now alpha egg consume all you wish" said Mugen droping the egg as it flew at Ikuto and Amu.

"Ikuto lets cross character change" I say and Ikuto nods.

_"Cross character change Kiba and Yoru!" shouts Ikuto as Yoru and Kiba entered an egg that looked like a combined version of they're eggs as it entered him as a bandanna covered his hair and 2 cat ears poped out a captin coat appeared on his shoulders he now wore a black muscle shirt, and jeans with boots and held 2 sword on both where a dogs headand lastly Ikuto's blue eyes turned freal and gold "Cross character! Eternal treasure pirate!"_

"My turn" I said as a pure white heart egg exited someone and came to me

_"Cross chara transformation Lucias and pure heart egg!" I shout as the pure egg and Lucias enter me and I got a mouth mask grabs onto a katana and now wore a white button up shirt and faded blue jeans "Cross character! Cross warrior!"_

_[Amu's pov]_

Whats going on Cross character transformation and what is an Alpha egg. as the egg flew at me Ikuto moved quickly using his swords to block the egg as I fell down as did Kukai and Utau as Ran, Dia, and Miki held onto my vest wait where is Suu? Looking around I see the new egg rolling off and Suu going after it.

"Suu!" I say running over and grab her and the new egg as I see a foot looking up I see the guy.

"heh I'll be takeing that egg" he said reaching out.

"No your not takeing her!" I shout as the egg suddenly hatches as the man jumps back

"yeah Chika in the house cross change time!" said the chara she had long blue hair with gold eyes and wore what I used to wear in middle school

_"Cross character transformation Ran and Chika!" I say winking as they both entered me as I get fingerless gloves a black mid thight skirt as I spin around my top changing to a tube top with hearts on the side then I get cat ears and a tail as I flip back and now on my cheeks are 3 lines that look like cat whiskers "Cross character! Ruby Panther!" _as soon as it was over I jumpoed back with Suu, Dia, and Miki in my hands.

"heh looks like she figured it out" said Lucian as him and Ikuto forces the egg back

"what a pitty it was just an ordenary egg then the charas are no longer usfull Alpha egg destroy them all" said the man, Mugen I think was walking off

"oh no you dont!" I say charging at him suddeenly Ikuto tackles me as the alpha egg fly by and we go rolling on the floor as I sit up I see the coat and the back of Ikuto's shirt had been torn as I look up I go wide eyed the egg now had a mouth full of teeth, sharp ones.

as Lucian walked up "Amu is it? I'm giving you 5 minuets to purify the egg cause if it hatches we'll have to destroy it" said Lucian as he charged at it. _okay Amu you can do this!_ I cheered myself on. as Ikuto Stood up it obvious he was in pain.

_[Ikuto's pov]_

_I have to protect Amu_ I think as I stand up as Amu stoped me.

"Ikuto your hurt you can't fight like this" said Amu. _does she still have feelings for me?_ I mentally wonder as I pull away.

"you need to concentrat on puritfying the egg Amu" I say as I go to help out Lucian.

_[amu's pov]_

_argh he's so stubborn! _I shout mentally but hes right as I take the stance and prepar to purify it when suddenly a lance smashes thru the egg causeing Ikuto and Lucian to jump back looking up I saw a man he had shoulder length black hair a slim build and he was as tall as Ikuto was he wore a silver mask that hid all of his face except for his red eyes and wore no shirt but tribal marking and a fur collar jacket with brown leather pants he held a chain and tuged on it causeing the lance to return to him.

"hmph my colleage might not have the heart to destroy that filth but I do and now as for you 2" He says pointing his lance at Ikuto and Lucian.

"soon the Ricker foundation will have both the reaper and the beast that you once were just like they have me Chaos king! and this time no princess will save you!" said the man as he jumped thru a window. soon we changed back and quickly got Ikuto out of there we soon got to my house I was lucky that My family went out of town today. as Kiki was bandaging Ikuto we all sat there then I decided to ask.

"i got questions" I said and Lucian nodded.

"I already know what your gonna ask the 2 men that attacked us at the air port are part of a orginization called the Ricker foundation it's simular to the easter company you once fought they are after 3 things 1 is the Embryo they're wish I still dont know 2 is items that are conncected to the charas an example of this is Ikuto's Humptey key as to why we dont know and lastly is discovering sothing called the Ra we don't know what it is" said Lucian.

"okay we get it and you said we who is we?" asked Chika who was now on my head.

"okay I'm not sure what Ikuto told you all but him, me, and Kiki came here to japan not just to relax but to continue the fight against Ricker but why they showed up at the airport I'm not sure since we dont carry our locks and keys with us.

"Amu your lock!" said Kukai as I pull out the humpty lock.

"I see Ikuto mentioned that someone here had the Humpty lock." said Lucian as I simply nodded.

"and whats this cross character transformation?" asked Utau.

"ah yes that, as you know when one character transforms they become one with a chara but with Cross chara transformation one can become one with 2 or more charas at once ussually 2 and as you all know 2 charas alone are a very rare occerounce so that just goes to show you how rare this transformation is possable. we all nod.

"then there the alpha eggs they are..."

**end chapter**

**unknownwolf90: arn't I a stinker lol**

**Ikuto: we want to know whats going to happen! *begins strangling Wolf***

**Amu: Ikuto dont do that!**

**Ikuto *is suddenly hit in the head by a wooden bat knocking him out***

**Kiki *is holding the bat* Don't you do that to my wolf!**

**Unknownwolf90: anyways in the next chapter we discover the truth of the Alpha eggs and just who is Chaos king and why is he after Ikuto's Rebel reaper chara tranformation and what did he mean when he called Lucian "the beast" to answer these question and more continue reading and remember R&R**


	4. the truth is not always better

**unknownwolf90: Hello all we're back and sorry It's been awhile had to wait for Ikuto to get out of the hospitle.**

**Prof. Mental: And I got to be Ikuto's Doctor MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Unknownwolf90: Don't worry everyone I was there the entire time Ikuto is alright**

**Amu: He better be**

**Ikuto: Awe is my strawberry worried about me?**

**Amu: SHUT UP!**

**Chika: Awe Amu is blushing isn't that cute Kiba**

**Kiba: Yep**

**Amu: Everyone shut up *puffs out cheeks pounting while blushing 10 shades of red***

***everyone laugths***

**Unknownwolf90: Anyways Disc if you would**

**Disc: Unknownwolf90 does not own Shugo Chara nor it's characters nor does he own the music/songs used in the story**

**Amu: GET BACK HERE YOU PEVERTED HENTAI OF A CAT! *is chaseing Ikuto with a sledge hammer***

**Kiki: What Ikuto do now?**

**Yoru: Oh he triped and accedently groaped her butt**

**Kiki: Oh god**

**Unknownwolf90: Okay anyways on with the chapter!**

_green italics = recap_

**Chapter 3: The truth is not always better**

_[recap from chapter 2: cross characte3r transformation]_

_"And whats this cross character transformation?" asked Utau._

_"Ah yes, that as you know when one character transforms they become one with a chara but with Cross chara transformation one can become one with 2 or more charas at once ussually 2 and as you all know 2 charas alone are a very rare occerounce so that just goes to show you how rare this transformation is possable. We all nod._

_"Then there the alpha eggs they are..."_

_[the main story]_

"Then there are the Alpha eggs they are a persons negitive dream for example: an alpha egg of Yoru would likely be polite and always proper where Yoru is rude and a prankster" explained Lucian. I couldn't belive it.

"Wait then your saying everytime a heart's egg is born..." I began to say.

"correct for each hearts egg there is an alpha egg but there is one thing you must understand you can't use a regular character transformation when fighting an alpha egg" said Lucian.

"Why?" asked Kukai.

"cause Alpha eggs can consume pure hearts eggs and during a character transformation it leave the hearts egg vulnerable" said Ikuto at the door way leaning against the door seal his shirt was open and I could see his bandages. I felt terrible it's my fault he got hurt. Utau sees this and pulls me out of the room leaving the 3 boys blinking dumbfounded.

"What the hell Utau" I say.

"Your blaming yourself for Ikuto getting hurt arn't you?" Asked Utau.

"Well it is he got hurt cause he was protecting me" I say turning around.

"God Amu why wont you admit it your still in-" Began Utau tell I glaired at her.

"DONT SAYING WHO COULD POSSABLY LOVE THAT PERVERTED HENTAI OF A CAT!" I snap.

"Someone is defenceive" Teased Utau.

"Shut up" I say as we go back to the living room.

"well we should get going Amu Ikuto is in no condition to be leaving you don't mind do you?" Asked Kiki.

"Well Ikuto saved me it's the least I can do and it's not like its the first time" I say then clamp my hand over my mouth._ Shit! Shit! Shit! only tadase knew that he stayed with me back then I can't belive I just blew it! And thurthur more why am I freaking out!_

"What you mean Amu?" Aked Utau, I just looked away blushing.

"Nothing it's nothing." I say chuckling nerviously hopeing Utau would just drop it but I knew that was a losing battle.

"Spill!" Demanded Utau.

"~Sighs~ alright well back when you where both in Easter um he uh stayed with me in my room before the rebel reaper incident" I admited I must be blushing 10 shades of red.

"What!" Shouted Utau and she was about to go off on me for keeping it a secrate when Kukai began dragging her out of the room.

"See you later Hinamori!" Said Kukai as they left I just sweat droped as Lucian chuckles.

"That kid reminds me so much of Raphiel" said Lucian as Kiki nodded as they left soon it was just me and Ikuto not even our charas where in the room thats when I heard a crash from my room. "I SWEAR YORU IF YOU BROKE SOMTHING I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shout as I run up stairs. As I enter the room I see Ikuto's dog chara (I think it was Kiba) Yoru and Chika all being crushed by cloths that had spilled out of one of my packing boxes I pulled them out. "Okay who was it!" I demanded as Dia and Ran came up.

"It was Chika, Amu" Said Dia as Ran nodded.

"But Yoru was encouraging her" Said Ran.

"And Kiba was trying to stop her when the box fell." Chimed in Miki.

"Is this true?" I asked them as they all nodded.

"By the way Amu why do to have so many boxes?" Asked Kiba.

"Well I'm getting ready to go to school in America" I said as Kiba and Yoru look at eachother and they both take off downstairs as I look at them confused.

_[ikuto's pov]_

Suddenly Kiba and Yoru came running down and began talking so fast and at the same time I couldn't understand them.

"Guys guys calm down I cant understand you guys, okay Kiba what is it?" I asked.

"AMU IS MOVING TO AMERICA!" Said Kiba panting.

"Wait what" I said surprised I knew Amu was about to go to colledge but not to America.

"Ikuto what if she leaves before you can..." Began Yoru.

"Don't worry guys we'll figure somthing out." I ensured them. _Does she even remember what I said to her back then?_ I mentally wondered man, love is complicated.

_[time skip]_

_[Amu's pov]_

_It's been 3 weeks since Ikuto came home and 2 weeks since he left my house_ I found myself thinking whre I was walking downstairs I wore a white formal shirt with a red tie and a black vest and lastly a denim mini skirt today I was meeting my American freind Blake Tracker him and his family where visiting Japan because of his familys bussiness and he finnaly is comeing over here to meet me I was kinda nervious truth was he was the first guy I've liked since I got over Ikuto and what better he has a chara I knew cause of a picture he sent me and in it I saw a chara on his shoulder today Ran, Miki,Dia, Suu, and Chika where going to be inside my bag whitch I had made with help from Chika and Miki. "Hey mom I'm going out I'll be home late" I say running out of the house thats when I heard what sounded like a motorcycle as I exited the gate I fell over as I a motorcycle almost ran me over. _Damn it, I hate these guys_ I shout mentally as I got up and ran off.

"Oh cool a motorcycle!" shouted Chika. I looked at her.

"Chika don't tell me you actually like those monstrosoties?" I asked as I turned a conner.

"Yeah, I love them I bet you would too Amu." Said Chika.

"Never gonna happen Chika" I said.

"Your no fun" Said Chika pouting.

I was now walking around town waiting for the meeting time when I saw Kiki and Lucian, Lucian carring a mountin of bags and boxes. I came up.

"Hey there Kiki hows it going" I said as Kiki smiled at me.

"Oh hey Amu oh Lucian why dont you go ahead and but those things in the truck" Said Kiki as Lucian walked off. "Oh you look cute Amu you here on a date with Ikuto?" asked Kiki teasingly.

"Hell no like I'd ever date him" I said crossing my arms. "Actually I'm here meeting my freind Blake we're going be spending the entire day together"

"Oh, thats cool I hope everything goes well." Said Kiki.

"Actually I havn't seen Ikuto for 2 weeks" I admited.

"Hm thats odd last we saw him it was last week when he said he was going to see somone about info on a Riker opritive." said Kiki.

"Doesn't he ussually not keep in track with people?" I asked.

"Maybe at first but we've known Ikuto for a long time and he would of atleast sent a text message" Said Kiki.

_I hope your okay Ikuto_ I thought then shoke my head _No don't think about him when your about to meet an awsome guy_ I scold as someone taps me on my shoulder I spin around and I'm met with a guy with shoulder length black hair, light red eyes, a slim build and he wore a white tee with kahki jeans. "hey Blake your late!" I say **(A/N: I think we all know that the rules of masks in anime apply here if you want to know what I mean go to my profile and it will be explained)**

"Hey I am comming all the way from Hakaido I think I deserve a pardon just this once" He said giving me a smug smirk that reminded me of Ikuto's smirk.

"Fine this once" I said giving him a wink as I waved bye to Kiki and we walked off to the carnival. As the day went by we had alot of fun and then we went on the farris wheel and sat next to eachother.

_[Ikuto's pov]_

It's now been a week since I was attacked by that Riker agent Mugen I was able to get away but now here I am hidding in a lil cave my right leg broken Yoru was still with me but I had sent Kiba to go get help. "Hurry up Kiba" I say as my vision was starting to get blurry and everything went black.

_I open my eyes and I'm in a empty room but I was surrounded by darkness not even Yoru was here._

_"Why do you resist the pain?" A voice asked._

_"I resist it cause of Amu!" I reply_

_"But, she no longer cares for you and never will look" Said the voice as I see a odd portal like window show Amu and some black haired guy walking in the carnival Amu laugthing._

_"I don't belive you why are you doing this!" I demanded_

_"Because I know what you want and what you desire" Said the voice as my violin appeared floating. "And to get what you want to need the embryo it can grant any wish pick up the Violin and play" Said the voice. I was about to grab it when an Image of Rebel reaper entered my mind and I pulled back._

_"NO! I won't become Rebel reaper not again" Said Ikuto._

_"Then she will never be yours you'll lose her" Said the voice._

_"SHUT UP!" I yell._

**end chapter**

**Unknownwolf90: Now we got some new questions 1. something inside Ikuto wants him to become Rebel reaper again but Ikuto is fighting it but how long will he be able to keep fight it before he gives in.**

**Ikuto: Amu how could you go on a date with that *points finger at Blake***

**Amu: I didn't!**


End file.
